


Last Words of A Shooting Star

by Barney_Calhoun



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jon is also Poly, M/M, Multi, OWIE ITS 2 AM AND MY HEART HURTS!, Tim is Poly, fuck u lemme have my jon kinnie moment in peace, martin kinda pops up, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barney_Calhoun/pseuds/Barney_Calhoun
Summary: FUCKING!!!!!! OW!!!! JONTIM ANGST FOR THE SOUL ❤️ lol makes my moirail cry lololol
Relationships: Jon Sims/Martin Blackwood, Jon Sims/Time Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Last Words of A Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> pain.

Tim stared at the ceiling. The weight of the next day pressed on his shoulders, making his chest ache with the knowing that he was going to die. He’d be with Danny again, hopefully.. but that was only if there was another side. It hurt to be there, but it hurt more to get up.

Tim spotted a short figure with long, scraggly hair outside of his door, moving down the hallway towards an office. It was Jon.

Tim got up, looking across his room with a blank stare at the dark room, the lack of light making the room seem purple. He shook his head, moving towards the door. He was wearing the clothes he had worn that day, his nice button-down now wrinkled.

He opened the door, an orange-ish light filtering into the dark room he had once shared with... her. He walked through the door into the hall, closing the door softly behind him as he walked towards Jon’s office. The avatar had been normally staying up this late, unable to sleep due to his... “job”. 

Tim opened the door to the cluttered office, covered with old statements and tapes and mugs everywhere filled with cold teas and coffees from Martin’s visits. Tim slowly walked up on Jon, softly whispering to him. “Hey.”

“Oh- Jesus Tim you scared me,” he grumbled, sighing and turning to look at him with brilliant green eyes, “What do you need?”

“I don’t need anything, I just can’t sleep and noticed you up,” he whispered calmly, sitting on a somewhat empty surface next to him, “I just... I wanted to talk to you before it all happens, y’know?”

He nods, looking away, “I can understand that, yes,” he neatly stacked some papers, straightening his tape recorder.

“I... I wanted to talk about... everything,” he looked down at Jon, sliding into an actual seat next to him, “How I feel. About you, about everything.”

Jon looked at him curiously, blinking, “I..”, Tim started, sighing, “I love you. I loved Sasha. I love Martin. I love all of you. Not in a friendship way just...,” he sighed again, laying his head on Jon’s shoulder, “I wanted to tell you before everything goes to even worse shit, yknow?”

Jon nodded, choking up a little bit, “I feel the same way,” he turns his head to Tim, setting his chin on Tim’s head lightly.

“I miss my brother, a lot...”, he looks at him, his brown eyes glossing over a bit with tears, “I’m scared.. I’m scared that I’ll be seeing him again soon. I’m scared that you’re going to be with me. I’m scared that Martin will be without us. I’m just.. I’m scared of what will happen.. Even if we do have a good chance of winning I’m.. I’m still scared.”

Jon blankly looked at the wall, wrapping himself around Tim as Tim continued on, “I don’t want to lose you...”, Tim said softly, tears finally breaking, “I don’t-.. I don’t want to..”

Jon tilted his head down to bury his face in Tim’s soft brown hair, “I know..”, he whispered, “I don’t want to lose you either,” he softly rubbed the base of Tim’s neck, using the other to slowly brush against his back.

“I don’t.. want to leave you..”, he shook with a sob. His brain was telling him this was wrong but.. he couldn’t help but cry, “I can’t lose anyone else..”

**Author's Note:**

> just pain.


End file.
